


Oysters and Emmer

by bitochondria



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Fan Comics, Fanart, Food, Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Sometimes Oysters are Just Oysters Crowley, azi gives crowley 1500 year blue balls by accident, they're both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitochondria/pseuds/bitochondria
Summary: If eating is transcendent but sex is like a dense crumbly iron age bread loaf, where does that put an angel and a demon who are starting to get particularly cozy with one another? (Or, an off-hand comment in Ancient Rome causes Crowley to avoid the topic of sex for a millennium and a half.)A short Good Omens fan comic.





	1. Page 1 (Ancient Rome)




	2. Page 2 (Ancient Rome)




	3. Page 3: (London, Not too Long After the Averted Apocalypse)




	4. Page 4: (London, Just a Bit Longer After the Averted Apocalypse)




	5. Page 5: (London, Still Just a Bit Longer After the Averted Apocalypse)




End file.
